Kill or Take my Soul
by Shadow of the Blade
Summary: In Death City, Nevada, there are twelve very unique meisters and weapons. You have some best friends, some who hate each other, and some partner-less ones. They all have one thing exactly in common. They go to the DWMA, train there, and have fate connecting them all. (May contain side relationships)


The meister smoothed back his messy white hair, holding his scythe by his hip. He could hear the kishin's loud and heavy breathing as it walked past the alleyway he was hiding in. The boy lowered his red eyes to the floor, and heard his weapon's low and a bit raspy voice.

_"Hey Karbro, when are we going to motherfucking kill this dude?"_

The meister glared at his weapon, and put a finger over his reflection, as if telling him to shut up.

As he walked out of the alleyway, he could feel a sudden…coldness?

Whatever, he had a soul to get.

As he slowly walked closer to the monster, he decided to _slightly_ change your weapon. He could see it slightly shine as it became more like a normal scythe. It heightened and now had more of a dark purple on it. This way, he didn't have to get to close.

As he swiped at the kishin, he started to wonder one thing. How the hell was the weapon able to change himself?

It doesn't matter now. The kishin egg or soul whatever was revealed. As he lost his grip on his weapon as he becomes a human, he counted how many souls you have now.

18. Great.

The weapon stretched his back and yawned, "God, I feel so stiff!" He walked over to the kishin egg's "soul" if you could call it one. His curly, semi-long black seemed to bounce as he stuffed the soul in his mouth, and swallowed.

"You happy Gamzee?"

The weapon known as Gamzee gave a thumbs up, and smiled.

"Hell yeah."

When the dynamic duo reached their apartment, the weapon decided that it was time to watch some T.V., the meister, however, that we can suggest that his name was Karkat, went to his room and logged on the chat-base thing that one of his friends had made. In fact, the one he was speaking of was on.

_carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]_

_CG: HEY SOLLUX ARE YOU THERE_

_CG: SOLLUX_

_TA: je2u2 KK wait a 2econd or two, im in the middle of something_

_CG: I JUST WANT TO TALK, OKAY? BESIDES, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE ON._

_TA: fiine man. Diid you start you miissiion yet?_

_CG: YES, YES WE DID. AND WE KILLED THAT FUCKING KISHIN._

_CG: DID YOU DO ANYTHING WITH THAT MEISTER OF YOURS TODAY?_

_TA: ye2, we had a kiind, one two one talk._

_TA: 2hit man, I need to go, like, seriously FUCK_

_twinArmageddons[TA] ceased trolling carcinogenesis[CG]_

Karkat banged his head against his laptop's keyboard, most likely, unamused. He wasn't in the mood to talk, but then again, he was. He could hear the sound of laughter, someone reporting the news, the roar of a crowd and an annoying whistle.

While the albino walked towards the living room, he could hear his best friend's mumbling about it being miraculous if there was something on.

"You know, we only have like ten channels, right?"

"Hell yeah, man."

"The shows won't change every two seconds Gamzee."

Gamzee rolled his eyes and brushed back his hair away from his face, and gave his usual smile, "Man, wanna come over here and watch some shit?"

The meister sat on the edge of one of the arms of the couch, almost posed like a bird.

There was an awkward silence between the two, as if nobody could find the words to speak, or that one of them needed to say something, but couldn't put it into words. Perhaps the uneasy silence was soon going to become a common part of their days together. But, why would anyone say that? Maybe one of them will speak up.

Or not.

Karkat pulled up his hood over his head, and walked over to the door, and said, "I'm going to see if there's anything we need to buy at the store."

"Bye man. Have a motherfucking good time.", Gamzee gave a half-hearted wave, as if depressed about something, which was unlike him.

When Karkat exited the doorway, he noticed it began snowing.

Yay, snow.

* * *

**Hey guys! First FF in a while! I'm so happy I wrote this! =D Please review! *ninja rolls away***

**Yay!**


End file.
